Black Star
Black☆Star (ブラック☆スター, Burakku☆Sutā) is one of the main Meisters that the series follows. Black Star is one of the survivors of the infamous Star Clan, The other being Akane☆Hoshi. Which explains why Black Star has a star on his shoulder. His Demon Weapon partner is Tsubaki Nakatsukasa. He is a Shadow Weapon Meister (暗器職人''Anki Shokunin'' in Japanese) which is translated into Dark Arm Meister in the English dub. Currently, he is a Two-Star Meister and a member of the elite student unit, Spartoi. Voiced by: Brittney M. Karbowski. Best Friends: Tsubaki, Taki, Soul, Maka, Kid, Liz, Patty, Crona, Ragnarok, Knuckles, Bart Simpson, Bender, Slade, Castiel, Mr. Gold, Sonic the Hedgehog(sometimes) Worst Enemies: Zeus, Rodrigo Borgia, Cesare Borgia, Ganondorf, Haytham Kenway, Charles Lee, White Star(his father) Allies: Tsubaki, Taki, Soul, Maka, Death the Kid, Liz, Patty, Crona, Ragnarok, Knuckles Riso, The P Team, Bender, The B Team, Slade and his Ensemble, Castiel, Team Free Will, Kratos, the Striker Force, Cruger, the Omega League, Nathan Drake, The Hunter Force, Kaim Argonar, The Odyssey Elite, V, the V Crusaders, Dib, M.O.D.A.B, the Star Alliance Enemies: Zeus, Medusa, Asura, White Star, Rodrigo Borgia, Haytham Kenway, Charles Lee, Templar Orders, True Templar Orders, Cesare Borgia and his forces, Ganondorf, the Darkness Syndicate, Dark Lord, the Beelzeboss League, the Dystopia League, the Sigma Organization, the Terrorist Unit, the Children of BlackGarurumon, Sector 32, Loki, Wesker, and Smoking Man's alliance, Peter Pan, Niburu Entity His theme His theme song The P Team/B Team Storyline To Crossover Flee Project Darkness Debut Story The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Black Star returns with the rest of the Helper Squad and helps fight Discord and Sigma. In here he meets his and Tsubaki's new partner Taki. He later takes part in a race for one of the rings needed to beat Discord. Later he fights Pong Krell while trying to get a ring. The Rise of Mechuckles: Beware of The Sith Stalker Black Star alongside his friends returns to help the heroes against Mechuckles and other villains. The Wrath of God of War Meister of War Black Star once again returns with his friends against his old hatred enemy,Zeus and other villains. Blackpool In the spinoff of The P Team/ The Helper Squad storyline, within 5 years It`s unknown how Black Star changed or he did or not. Black Star FINALLY becomes a main character and anti hero of the series alongside his partner ninjas, Tsubaki and Taki. Black Star comes to match with his own personal archenemy Haytham Kenway and his Templar order. He is informed about this by a man with a cane and a total butt-load of magic powers who finds him and his friends who offers his help for a price of course As the second half of this story is to take place at the same of Kid's adventure with the heroes in LOTM Next Gen: Island Tour, Black Star may alliance himself and his allies with Dr.Strange of the Multi-Universal Resistance, Bender of The B Team, Slade of Slade's Ensemble, Blue of The Alpha Team and Zick of The Miracle Elite. Bender and Slade will be Black Star's sometimes partners since Templar Orders are mostly Black Star's main target, he will need Bender and Slade's genius's help. Though they will be annoyed of Black Star's selfish moments and breaking the fourth wall every time. Blackpool: Second Half Story Black Star, the Star Alliance, Bender, the B Team, Slade and his Ensemble and Castiel fight off against Rodrigo, Cesare, Ganondorf, and Dark Lord. LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Black Star arrives in Springfield with Bart and Colonel Star and Stripes and joins Bender, Slade, Death and Castiel to fight an invasion and they go the house hold. They all go into the basement and asks about Stardash about despite Bender and Starfire having a kid yet she looks human instead of an alien and has blonde hair instead of red hair, Isabella explains that what she wanted. Black Star is ready afterwards to leave and kick Children of BlackGarurumon and Neo Umbrella Corp allies. Black Star joins with Bender, Skipper and Suede on their job which is kicking alien and dolphin ass at the docks right after singing War with him, Castiel and Slade. Black Star makes fun of Stardash's empowerment magic which she uses on blades, before she uses him on making him grow taller and stronger which Stardash explains that after all that work in Blackpool he should show some visible change. Black Star and Death the Kid get back on board and Starfire and afterwards Maka and the rest get back with him wondering what in heck he is doing there. Knuckles, Maka, Soul, Black Star, Kid, Crona, Liz and Patty all wander into the second cavern where many of them question Kid's relationship with Makoto since there is something between them and they stumble upon the same test as Dib and to the shock of Soul it's actually Maka and Crona who are the ones who pass the test due to what Maka as done for Crona.After this Bender, Slade, Black Star and Castiel all decide to stop the most reoccurring threats of BlackGarurumon and the Neo Umbrella Corporation. Black Star and Slade work against the Neo Umbrella Corp while Bender and Castiel chase down BlackGarurumon. Black Star works With Slade and Anti Cosmo against them and gets to fight and kill quite a few villains Cora, Shinzon, Albert Wesker, BlackGarurumon and the Niburu. He also is approached by Zick who asks for a possible offer to him, Bender and Slade. After this is all done, he and Kid don't go with Knuckles yet still he wants to wrap things up with Slade, Castiel and Bender. Blackpool: The Tyranny of King Death Tsubaki Nakatsukasa Maka Albarn Soul Eater Evans Death the Kid Patty Thompson Sid Barett Mifune Taki Sonic the Hedgehog Connor Bender and the B Team Slade Wilson and his ensemble Dr. Strange and his team Mr. Gold Rodrigo Borgia Trivia It's confirmed that Black Star is going to enter Glitzville as a fighter. When Daveg502 said Meister of War is the finale series, it's not. The story is still continued. Black Star is one of the most breaking the fourth wall characters of all time. Black Star gets the most focus in the final act of LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour of the P Team Members despite being a guest aiding his 3 partners Bender, Slade, and Castiel. It's unknown if Black Star is going to buy Peter Jackson's The Hobbit movie. Despite being a heroic warrior, Black Star sometimes cheats and wants to be #1 in anything, even puking contests. He likes to sing. Black Star often sung with Bender, Death, Skipper, Phineas and Bart on Slade's and Bender's ship where they had karaoke nights. He sung with them on songs like Moves like Jagger and Smoke on The Water. His favorite food is spaghetti. Black Star19.jpg Black Star41.jpg Black Star51.jpg Black Star48.jpg Black Star2.jpg Black Star1.png Black Star76.png Black Star78.jpg Black Star81.png Black Star86.jpg Black Star46.jpg Black Star73.jpg Black Star75.jpg Black Star60.jpg Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Humans Category:Arrogant Heroes Category:K'nuckles Alliance: The P Team's Category:Main Members of The P Team Category:Third in Command Category:Characters that debutted in To Crossover Flee Project Darkness Category:Partner Category:Action Hero Category:The Helper Squad Category:The P Team that appeard in The Multiuniversal War of Destiny Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Meister Category:Characters from the Soul Eater universe Category:Strong and Skilled Warriors Category:Main Characters in The Helper Squad Storyline Category:Good Hearted Bastards Category:Major Characters in The Multiuniversal War of Destiny Category:The Multiuniversal Galactic Allaince Category:Speedsters Category:Major Heroes of The Multiuniversal War of Destiny Category:Scar Barers Category:Characters in The Multiuniversal War of Destiny Category:Characters in The Rise of Mechuckles: Beware of the Sith Stalker Category:Returning Characters that appeared in The Rise of Mechuckles: Beware of the Sith Stalker Category:Characters in Meister of War Category:Characters in LOTM: Darkness Incarnate Category:Returning Characters in LOTM: Darkness Incarnate Category:Anti Heroes Category:Funniest Characters Category:Crazy Awesome Characters Category:Blue Haired Characters Category:The Remade P Team Members Category:Characters in Blackpool Category:Main Characters Category:Main Heroes Category:Main Characters in Blackpool Category:Ninjas Category:The Star Alliance Members Category:Trash-Talking Heroes Category:Characters that were promoted to Main Characters Category:Enemies of The Dystopia League Category:Enemies of The Σ Organzation Category:Enemies of The Robotic Empire Category:Enemies of Prince Phobos's League Category:Enemies of Sith Stalker's Alliance Category:Enemies of The League of Deathfecta Category:Enemies of The Legion of Darkness Category:Enemies of James Morality's alliance Category:Enemies of The Templar Orders Faction Category:Major Characters in Meister of War Category:M.O.D.A.B`s allies Category:The B Team`s allies Category:The Scorpion Squad's allies Category:The V Crusaders's allies Category:The Alpha Teams allies Category:Badass Normal Category:Empowered Badass Normal Category:Major Heroes Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Brittney M. Karbowski Category:Major Characters of The God of War Saga Category:Major Major Characters in The P Team Storyline Category:Returning Characters that appeared in Blackpool Category:Heroes in The Multiuniversal War of Destiny Category:Returning Heroes in The Multiuniversal War of Destiny Category:Heroes in The Rise of Mechuckles: Beware of The Sith Stalker Category:Returning Heroes in The Rise of Mechuckles: Beware of The Sith Stalker Category:Heroes in The Wrath of God of War Rises Category:Returning Heroes in The Wrath of God War Rises Category:Heroes in Meiser of War Category:Returning Heroes in Meiser of War Category:Heroes in Blackpool Category:Returning Heroes in Blackpool Category:Allies of Slade and his Ensemble Category:The Multiversal Resistence's Allies Category:The Striker Force's Allies Category:The Miracle Elite`s allies Category:Enemies of Morpheus (God of War) Category:Enemies of Emperor Dalek Category:Enemies of Mecha Mario Category:Enemies of Nox Decious Category:Enemies of The Terrorist Unit Category:Main Protagonists Category:Main Characters of The Final Half of The4everreival and daveg502 Storyline Category:Characters in The Tyranny of King Death Category:Enemies of Rodrigo Borgia and his True Templar Order Category:Enemies of Dark Lord (Ragnarok) Category:Characters who breaks the 4th wall Category:Enemies of Cesare Borgia Category:Characters favorite by daveg502 Category:Main Heroes in Blackpool Category:Characters in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Heroes in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Enemies of The Darkness Syndicate Category:Major Characters of LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:One-Man Army Category:Guest Stars Category:God Killers Category:Heroes who save the day Category:Characters in Blackpool 2nd half Category:Swordsmen Category:Enemies of The Niburu Entity Category:Spotlight Stealing Squad Category:Team Free Will's Allies Category:Enemies of The Neo Umbrella Corporation Category:Enemies of Sector 32 Category:Enemies of The Children of BlackGarurumon Category:Enemies of Peter Pan Category:Characters in Super Black Star Sunshine Category:Virtotic Best Buds Category:Singing Characters Category:Singing Heroes